Abaddon Nightwalker
Abaddon Nightwalker is a Paladin of Nyx, a harbinger of death; one who builds his road on the corpses of his enemies. Abaddon is an enigmatic dark mage wreathed in the cloak of darkness, journeying the cosmos on the command of his goddess, to deliever death unto those who would dare seek to defy it. Such travels have brought him to Faerun, undoubtably in search of an ancient evil of untold power. He has since made a name for himself as a powerful Necromancer willing to hunt down any monster, for the right price. Appearance Personality History Powers & Abilities Undying Life Span: Abaddon like most Necro Elves possess an indefinite life span, due to the necrotic energies that suffuse his body. It is unknown exactly how old Abaddon is, though given the sheer level of skill and knowledge he possess in the magical arts, one can theorize that the accumulated knowledge must stem from centuries of research and practice. In a chance encounter with a curious wizard, he has stated his age to be at least four-hundred years old, or at least thats when he stopped counting. Enhanced Senses: Abaddon's senses are honed from years of battle against the forces of the undead, granting him unparalleled senses. He is able to see perfectly during the night with same clarity of vision as one is able to see in the day. Even in darkness he retains the ability to see, and for vast distances extending for hundreds of feet, though this vision is black and white only. 'Paladin Abilities' Abaddon is a Paladin, a Holy knight and champion of his Goddess Nyx. As one of her sacred warriors he has been blessed with a number of unique powers to aid him in his quest to destroy her enemies. Unholy Aura: One of the most prominent abilities Abaddon possesses is his aura, divine in nature, and empowered by his faith in his goddess and her doctrine. As a warden of her cause, he is granted heightened physical abilities that increase his agility, empower his body to grant him unparalleled fortitude, and strengthens his will. His body is therefore immune to most toxins, and diseases, shrugging their effects off with startling ease. Even magical poisons and disease, prove to be ineffective. *'Daunting Aura:' Abaddon literally radiates with power, possessing an almost palpable aura, that when combined with his deathly attire, and cold gaze cause even the most hardened monsters to cower before him in fear. Even monsters, mindless ones without any understanding of fear suddenly find themselves before a power that can make even them tremble. His presence is puncutated by a chilling almost deathly aura that most people find uncomfortable, that the average mortal will unconciously avoid contact with Abaddon. *'Touch of Corruption:' Abaddon can focus his inner power through a simple touch, channeling his negative energy into other creatures to bestow upon them crippling effects, and curse objects and bring ruin. He seems to be able to choose what kind of affliction he wishes to bestow on his victims, from fatigue, nausea, even sickness. With sufficient amounts of negative energy he can even instill a debilitating poison or disease that seeks consumes their life force from within. He is even able to create fear in a targets mind with a mere touch, frightening them, creating living nightmares within their head. He can cause their bodies to seize as the necrotic energies cripple their body's. Alternatively he is also able to remove such afflications from victims, curing the sick and removing disease. Enhanced Supernatural Senses: Abaddon's senses are highly acute, and with the blessings of his goddess, is given the ability to see the supernatural in ways most mortals cannot even begin to comprehend. He has a sixth sense, that enables him to detect the mere presence of living beings, based on their own morality and faith. With a mere glance he can determine whether one person is truly good at heart or corrupt. Whether they are trustworthy individuals or those that prefer to live by their own wills and freedom. These senses can be focused to allow him to even track the passage of such creatures, though he must do so minutes or hours after they left lest the trail go cold. He makes excellent use of this ability in combat to determine the movements of his enemies, and detect them, even when they cloak themselves from his senses. 'Necromancy' Quotes Trivia Illuminate Void